A Little Teasing Never Hurt
by IJuna
Summary: Xerxes has been crushing on Vincent but Vincent's just been teasing him, until now. Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. One shot.


_I feel sorry for you guys who wait for me to post during the day. I don't post until around 11pm to 3am US. EST. Mostly because I have school, come home, do homework, nap, play video games with my guy friends then write my stories. Time for some more Xerxes teasing!~ (I worked on this story at school so it got done a little faster)(I also end up doing a lot of unfinished stories so there's very angsty stories of these two I never finished. Mostly cause I die of feels reading them over again…)_

-**A Little Teasing Never Hurt**-

Vincent was awfully cuddly with Echo, it nearly made Xerxes sick. Break never understood why though, he never understood why Vincent's over affection towards Echo made his stomach turn and chest tighten. One time he could hear Vincent from behind him on the couch and he smashed a teacup on the ground and screamed at Vincent. Vincent and Sharon were completely confused and Echo probably was too but she rarely changed expression. Vincent and Echo left the room. "Break what's the matter?" Sharon asked, completely oblivious. "Nothing." Break replied curling his hands into fists.

A few days later Vincent was sleeping, sitting up on the couch. Xerxes walked in there, alone. He tiptoed to Vincent seeing if he'd wake him, to nothing. Break looked around to see if anyone were coming, then sat down next to the sleeping Nightray. Once he was sure he still hadn't woken him he lifted up the blonde's arm and wrapped it across his shoulders. He waited again, nothing. He leaned against Vincent, and got comfortable. It felt nice. Vincent was warm. Xerxes closed his one eye to seem to drift off into a sort of day dream.

Break fantasized about him and Vincent, out in the Pandora gardens. Vincent giving him roses. Vincent telling him how wonderful he was. Vincent telling him the day only gets better when he's around. It was unrealistic, Xerxes knew, but it didn't stop him from dreaming. Should he be thinking these sort of thoughts? It didn't matter, they were beautiful, and he was beautiful. Was this what he was feelings whenever he was being cuddly with Echo? Jealousy? Craving to be cuddled? Xerxes would always say he doesn't need to be cuddled, but he really did need to be. "Excuse me?" A small voice called. Xerxes eye shot open and he looked over to see Echo. "Oh…I'm sorry…" Break apologize with a glimpse of depression in his eye. "You know if you want him Echo doesn't want him." Echo said. Break blinked curiously, "You don't want him?" "Echo doesn't want Vincent in that way. He's quite annoying." Echo explained.

"Oh." Break sighed. "Echo is supposed to wake up Vincent now, it's what he asked." Xerxes sighed, "Can you let him sleep a little longer?" Echo nodded before leaving once again. Later that day Vincent woke up on his own. He stretched then felt a weight on one side of him. He looked over, Break was asleep, snuggled up into his side. Vincent smiled and mumbled, "He's so cute." He looped his hand over and started stroking Xerxes hair. "Stay as long as you want sweetheart~ because all I want is you." Vincent thought out loud.

Vincent looked over to Echo, "You didn't wake me up on time on purpose didn't you?" Echo apologized for not listening but to only have Vincent give her a gesture as if it didn't matter. "I'll allow it to slide this time, but only because of the situation." Vincent said, looking at Xerxes and rubbing his arm. "You didn't tell him did you?" He asked. Echo shook her head, "He still doesn't know how you feel." Vincent nodded then said, "That won't last long at this rate." He paused and smiles, "And as cute as this is, he's going to try a little harder to get me to confess."

Every day after that Vincent just glanced at Xerxes. He never said a word and he never stared but he knew Break was staring at him. Vincent was giving tiny teases to Break and he was sucking them up like a sponge. Vincent only smirked at this fact, and it never did affect Echo. Echo most of the time wondered about or even slept through this time of day, the teasing banter didn't amuse her like it amused Vincent.

Vincent got to the point that he didn't even have to glance at Xerxes but he knew Xerxes was dying for him to look at him again. Maybe make Break go a little crazy? Sure. Vincent looked over to him and saw him staring then he smiled at him. Break's eyes widened and he quickly turned away and started shoveling sweets into his mouth to hopefully hide the blush that was now on his face. Sharon looked at Break concerned, "You shouldn't eat too fast Break." She scolded. Xerxes didn't stop though, he just wanted to hide at this rate.

A few days later, Sharon was out doing something for her grandmother. Now it was only Break, Vincent, and Echo. Vincent smirked, time to do the next part of his plan. "Echo you mind going to take a walk?" Vincent smiled at her. Echo knew what Vincent was up to and left. Silence befell the room more heavily now since Echo left. "Hey Xerxes." Vincent said after a few moments. "…Yes?" Break said after a pause of silence. "Can you come over here for a moment?" Vincent asked. Break didn't know how what to say, he did want to go over there but another half of him want to be snarky. He decided it would be easier just to go sit next to Vincent on the couch.

Once he sat down he could already feel his face turn hot. Vincent ran his fingers through Xerxes hair then leaned over and started to whisper into Break's ear, "I know you're staring at me. I'm curious what for? Am I suspicious or is it other desires?" Vincent cooed before licking the other rim of the other's ear. Xerxes covered his face with his sleeve, he felt like an idiot, letting Vincent get to him like this, but he also couldn't complain because he liked it. "How about we decide that tonight? Meet me at the Pandora gardens at 8." Vincent continued before now leaning down and giving Break a kiss on the cheek. Break was frozen, he didn't know what to say or what to do. He only could hear Vincent walking out of the room.

Break decided to just flop over on the now empty couch and put his sleeve-covered hand on the cheek Vincent kissed. "Holy shit. I got to be having a sugar dream." Break told himself as he laid there on the couch. "I guess I'll go?" Break questioned himself, "Yes I'll go." Later that day, the sun was already newly down and the moon was coming out. Xerxes came out to the Pandora gardens he looked around for Vincent, "Vincent?" He called out before finding him in a little bench area, surrounded by red and black roses. "I was wondering if you were coming." Vincent said with a smile. Vincent was now dressed in all white, and even with his already pale complexion he still looked good. "Sit down." Vincent said, patting the spot next to him on the white bench.

Break sat down, he felt a little awkward. Vincent primped and fantasied himself up meanwhile he changed into something more solid and his clothes were entirely black. "So tell me Break." Vincent said, stroking under the other man's chin, "Do you like me?" Xerxes swallowed nervously, "What do you mean by "like"?" "I mean like this." Vincent whispered, inching closer to Break's lips before kissing him. Break took a moment, making sure this wasn't a dream, before kissing back. Vincent pulled away and smirked, "I take that as a yes." He teased. Break pulled Vincent's head down and kissed him. Vincent wasn't shy to kiss back but was a bit surprise at Break's enthusiasm. Vincent stood up, holding one of Break's hands. "Shall we walk?" Vincent asked.

Vincent held Break's hand as they wondered a mist around the garden. "I love you too." Xerxes said, and Vincent smiled. It was like now, as if, since he let Break in, that he could read his mind. Vincent kissed Xerxes for the thousandth time that night. The Nightray boy offered Xerxes to sleep with him tonight. Break obviously took it. Checking the time on his watch, Vincent led them both inside and to his room. The room was very neat for what people thought Vincent was like. "Excuse me." Vincent said taking off all this fancy clothes until he was just down to his underwear. Break blushed and undressed himself. He didn't do it quickly though, he was took busy staring at his new boyfriend's toned and pale body. Vincent tied his hair back in front of a mirror, which he could see Break staring at him in the reflection. He turned around and smiled, Break now undressed as well, "I love you, and you know that right?" Xerxes smiled as well, "I love you too."


End file.
